Sibling Rivalry
by The Son Sisters
Summary: Bulma's invited ChiChi to go away with her for a week. Thankfully for Gohan and Rejhan, Goten's staying with Trunks. But can they still keep their eye on their sister Emily? Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Twins In Charge

Sibling Rivalry Chapter One

Twins in Charge

Disclaimer:We don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters 

Claimer:We do own the OC's involved.

AN1: Howdy all readers Emily here this fic is set the year before the Buu saga so unfortunatly Goku is not going to be in this one. I strongly recommend that you have at least read about our OC's if you don't want to be confused on who we're writing about. But the lowdown is, Rejhan is Gohans twin sister, who are both 17, Emily is 13, I know in my stories I've got her not coming into the series untill she's 17 but in this case she was found in Radditz's spaceship and was adopted into the Son family at 18 months old. Your with me for the first chapter then Rej is up next. Happy reading and please R&R Thankyou! Now on with the story!

The sun was beginning to rise on the peaceful mountain, as 17 year old Gohan made his way sleepily down the stairs to find his mother in the kitchen, gabbing away on the phone. Pouring himself a drink, he sat down and tried to wake himself up, just in time to hear the back door slam open and his thirteen year old adoptive sister back flip in to the house, closely followed by his twin.

"That wasn't fair Rej, you know I couldn't block that!" Emily yelled, slightly, shrinking back at the glare on her mothers face.

"Sorry Em, but I had to throw something at you," Rejhan laughed, patting the youngster on the head, and Emily shot her a dangerous look.

"How do you two have so much energy in the morning?" Gohan asked with a yawn, smiling at his twin. Rejhan grinned at him and poured herself a drink.

"I don't normally, but Emily's pretty good at convincing you to get up," She replied, earning another glare off of her little sister. A few moments later, ChiChi came off of the phone and sighed as she joined them at the table.

"Who were you talking to mom?" Gohan asked.

"Bulma. She's inviting me away for a week. I don't know, it wouldn't be the same," ChiChi replied, sighing.

"You deserve the break mom, don't worry Gohan and I will look after everything here. It's about time that you put your feet up," Rejhan replied, looking at her mother. ChiChi smiled warmly at her eldest daughter.

"Thanks Rejhan, but managing a house and four people is hard work," she pointed out, Gohan laughed at this.

"Mom, I'm sure the house will stay in one piece, and I am positive that we can handle Goten and Emily for a week," he said.

"I don't need handling, I'm not an animal," Emily snapped, glaring at her older brother. Gohanlooked downat her in amusement.

"You know what I mean squirt, me and Rej will be in charge for a week," he replied, Emily growled this time.

"Don't call me squirt!" she yelled back at him.

"Emily don't raise your voice at your brother!" ChiChi snapped, glaring at her youngest daughter. Emily quickly winced at her mother and looked down at the table, blushing now.

"Go with Bulma mom. I'm sure we can handle the house," Rejhan said, raising the subject again.

"Alright, I will. I'll be leaving tomorrow, is it too soon?" ChiChi asked, getting a bit worried. Gohan shook his head.

"You can leave whenever you want. Rej is right, you deserve the break," he added. ChiChi smiled at the twins just in time to see six year old Goten bounce into the kitchen, his hair going everywhere, followed by seven yearold  
Trunks, nodding to Emily and the twins.

"Mom, Trunks if I could go and spend a week with him? Vegeta will be there," Goten asked in a whiny voice.

"I don't want you annoying Vegeta, Goten. It's best not to whilst Bulma's away," ChiChi said, frowning at the idea of Vegeta babysitting the youngsters, but Trunks shook his head at this.

"But my mom asked me if Goten could come over. Since my dad will be training in the gravity room all of the time, I'll have no one to hang out with. Please ChiChi!" he pouted. ChiChi sighed and turned to Gohan and Rejhan for advice.

"What do you think you two? You'll be in charge whilst I'm away," she asked. Rejhan looked at her twin who shook his head.

"I don't mind, as long as it's alright with Bulma," Gohan said. Rejhan was secretly glad if Goten decided to stay with Trunks, since when she and Gohan were made to baby sit their younger siblings, they were known to cause terror. Since she was all for her mother taking a break away from the house for a week, she wasn't looking forward to putting up with whatever Emily and Goten would have planned for them.

"Alright, I suppose. I'll drop you off tomorrow when I leave. Emily I want you to behave for Gohan and Rejhan, is that understood?" ChiChi said firmly, looking at the blonde teenager, who was still sulking. Emily looked up and glanced at her elder siblings, who were both watching her carefully, then dida short nod. She quickly excused herself and went out the kitchen into front garden. ChiChi started getting all excited, and went up to pack, whilst Trunks and Goten ran to Goten's room for him to pack, leaving the twins alone in thekitchen to think over what they've just agreed to.

"Well, at least we only have to put up with Em for a week. At least itcan't be so bad," Gohan said, taking a gulp of his drink. Rejhan nodded.

"Yeah, mom deserves the break though. I have a feeling Emily's not going to make this easy for us, though," she sighed.

"Since when has Em made it easy for us to look after her? We've just got to keep her occupied enough so that she doesn't have time to pull any stunts," Gohan replied, and Rejhan laughed at this.

"Yeah, like we can keep her in our sights long enough. I can't believe she knows instant transmission," she said in exasperation.

"I still don't know how she learnt it, I know full well that dad never taught it to her. Oh well, you up for a spar? Might as well since mom will probably expect us to study next week," Gohan asked.

"Alright," Rejhan replied, getting up and leading her twin out in the back where they discovered Emily meditating on the highest branch of a tree nearby, and Gohan stifled a laugh as he looked up at her. She had her legs crossed and was hanging upside down by her tail, which she'd managed to grow back. Her eyes were closed and the branch looked as though it was ready to snap. He was about to say something when Rejhan held him back, shooting her twin a warning look, then he retreated, knowing how moody Emily could be if anyone disturbed her.

They went about a hundred metres away from the house and had a quick spar, not even transforming to super saiyan. They stopped shortly later when ChiChi came running out of the house, with her suitcase behind her, closely followed by Goten and Trunks.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gohan asked.

"I thought you weren't leaving till tomorrow," Rejhan added. Emily stayed where she was, but opened one eye as she focused on her mother.

"I thought so too, but Bulma just called to say they had two cancellations on the flight this evening, so she's gone and booked them. I hope you two don't mind," ChiChi said briskly.

"No, don't be daft mom. Enjoy yourself then," Gohan said as both himself and Rejhan hugged their mother goodbye.

"Where's Emily?" ChiChi asked, and Gohan smiled as he pointed up to the tree at his sister, still looking down at the scene below. ChiChi glared at her daughter and placed her hands on her hips.

"What on Earth are you doing up there? Well are you coming down to say goodbye to me?" she demanded, and Emily widened her eyes as she unwrapped her tail and fell to the floor, landing expertly, then wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Bye. Hope you enjoy yourself," she mumbled, not letting go.

"Em, honey I'm going to be late. I'll see you in a week, be good," ChiChi stressed, patting the youngster on the back, looking at Gohan who had to pull his sister off their mother and he held her in place, much to her annoyance.

They watched as ChiChi, Trunks and Goten disappeared and looked down to see  
their sister had disappeared.

"Hey where'd she go?" Rejhan cried, looking around, Gohan looked up at the branch she'd been on earlier to see she was back in the same position, meditating once again. Tapping his twin on her shoulder, he pointed up to his sister and Rejhan sighed a bit. By the time dinner had arrived that day, Emily hadn't moved from her spot in the tree, and Gohan and Rejhan had gone inside to watch the television.

"This is going to be a long week," Gohan sighed, flopping down on the couch.

"I'd better go and see what she wants for her tea," Rejhan mumbled, going outside to find Emily. To her surprise, she was no longer in the tree. She looked around to find the area empty, then closed her eyes, trying to pick up on her sister's ki signal. She found her in the woods at the top of a waterfall, and took off to find her. When she found her sister, she was actually fishing and had caught several large fish and was about to dive under again, whenshe spotted Rejhan floating down towards her.

"Hey. Dunno whether you wanted fish sometime this week, so I decided to catch some. You know how Gohan likes his fish," Emily chirped, pointing to the huge pile next to her, and Rejhan laughed.

"I think we've got enough fish to last two weeks. I came to see what you wanted for dinner. You've gotta come home now anyway, it's getting dark," she said, and Emily stared at her sister.

"But I don't want to come home yet. And I'm not hungry, I'll get something later," she replied folding her arms. Rejhan glared at her sister now, and decided to confront the teen, not in the mood for a repeat of last episodes of watching her.

"Look, me and Gohan are going to try and make this week as pleasant as we can, and I don't want you starting to act up alright? Because we won't be in the mood to brush it aside this time," She snapped, folding her arms.

"Who said I was acting up? I just don't want to go home yet," Emily yelled, going to dive in again, but Rejhan was quicker. She grabbed her sister by the top and pulled her out of the water.

"I'm warning you now Emily, you'd better behave. And you are coming home now, and your going to have dinner with me and Gohan," she said dangerously as she began to fly home, dragging the teen with her.

"Let me go Rej, I know how to fly!" Emily yelled, squirming as she tried to get out of her sister's grasp, but Rejhanhad arock solid grip so the teen knew she wasn't going anywhere. Rejhan kept the gripon her top and never let her go until they arrived home.

"Where have you two been?" Gohan asked, mainly looking at his twin as she arrived home, noting that Emily was soaking wet.

"Emily was fishing, I had to drag her home," Rejhan replied bluntly, dropping Emily to the floor, who jumped up and glared daggers at her sister.

"Well, maybe if you actually let me go, you wouldn't have to. Besides, I left my fish there, so I'm going back," she declared, walking away, only to have Gohan grab her arm.

"Don't even think about it. Your staying indoors now for the rest of the night. Now go and get a shower and get changed. What do you want to eat?" he demanded, pulling her back.

"Not hungry," Emily snapped.

"I'll just make something. If she's hungry enough, she'll eat it," Rejhan sighed, giving her sister a warning glare as she made her way to the kitchen. Gohan groaned as he pushed Emily towards the stairs.

"Go and get changed," he said, and Emily growled as she stormed up the stairs, then Gohan made his way into the kitchen.

"It hasn't even been a day yet, and she's already acting up," Rejhan moaned as she poured some contents into a pan. Since ChiChi wanted her to be more femanine, she'd taught Rejhan how to cook all the housework which was required for the family of five, yet nothing had prepared her for when Rejhan began fighting. But it was easier seeing how feisty her youngest daughter was.

"I know, this is going to be a week of hell, I ust know it. And since she knows instant transmission, it's going to be fun and games keeping an eye on her," Gohan added as he set the table for three places.

"We'll just have to try and occupy her enough. Plan days out and stuff. It's the best I can think of," Rejhan replied. Half an hour later, Gohan decided to go up and call Emily for dinner, and was annoyed to find her still in her wet clothes, and now surfing the internet on the computer in her room.

"I thought I told you to get changed!" he yelled, causing the teen to jump. Emily whirled around and glared at him.

"I told you I wasn't hungry. If I'm not going to eat then there's not much point changing is there?" she replied hotly.

"Yes there is, because you'll catch pneumonia staying in your wet clothes," Gohan growled, trying to remain calm but having a feeling he'll be losing it with her anytime soon. His patience wasn't one to be tested on his sister.

"No I won't, Saiyans don't catch pneumonia, they're immune," Emily snapped, turning back to the screen and began typing away again. She'd found one of her online buddies to chat to.

"Don't be stupid, Saiyans aren't immune. Besides, even if they are immune your only half, which means your human half will catch pneumonia. Don't argue with me, just get changed and get down for dinner," Gohan sighed, folding his arms.

"I'm not eating anything, I've already eaten today," Emily replied, and her brother stared at her curiously. To him, she'd been out all day, she couldn't have eaten anything.

"When? I never saw you eat," he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I went into town at lunchtime and went to Macdonald's. I ate enough to last for a few more hours. I'll have something to eat later," she muttered, although Gohan heard her all the same.

"You pigged out in a fast food restaurant so much you can't have yourtea. Well that's a clever thing to do. Fine, don't eat with us, but at least get changed. I'm going to come back in ten minutes and I want you dressed got it?" he snapped. Emily just threw him a mock army salute as he left her and made his way downstairs.

"So? Where is she?" Rejhan asked, placing three dinner plates down on the table. Gohan sighed.

"She pigged out in Macdonald's, so she's not hungry. She's still in those wet clothes though, so will you go up after dinner and make sure she's out of them? I'm going to end up doing something I don't want to do," he asked, looking at his twin, and Rejhan nodded as the pair sat down to eat. After dinner, Rejhan put Emily's dinner in the microwave in case she was hungry later, and went upstairs to her sister's room only to find it empty.

"Em?" she called.

"Be out in a minute!" a muffled voice called back from the bathroom, and Rejhan smiled as she sat down on her sister's bed, and waited for the door to open. Emily finally came outabout five minutes later in her dressing gown and was towel drying her hair.

"What's up?" she asked, catching her sister on her bed.

"Just came up to make sure you got out of your clothes," Rejhan stated, and Emily smirked at her older sister.

"Ah, so Gohan told all. Thought he would. Well I'm out of them, I'm about to dry my hair then go back online. I have a fight to finish off on a website," she declared, grabbing a brush and running it through her hair.

"So you're not coming down at all tonight?" Rejhan asked. Unknown to the two girls, Gohan was outside the door listening.

"Come on Rej, you heard Gohan. It's not even been a day and he can't stand being in the same room as me. I'm best being out of his way where he won't have any obstacles, and everything can go according to his wants and needs," Emily said, laughing bitterly.

"He doesn't feel like that Em, and you know that. Maybe if you actually did as you were told and stop disobeying what we say, then we won't be so mad at you," Rejhan sighed, seeing how easy it was to get annoyed with her.

"How many times does a guy need to be told that I'm not hungry? And the fact that he thinks just 'cause I stay in wet clothes I'll catch pneumonia! Maybe if you treated me like an adult once in a while, I won't be sodifficult!"Emily snapped, getting irate a bit herself.

"Maybe if you grew up once in a while, then we'd treat you like an adult. Fine stay up here, I'm glad you actually listened to Gohan for a change. I'll see you tomorrow," Rejhan declared, getting up and walking out of the room, only to run into her brother.

"See what I mean?" he whispered as they made their way downstairs to watch what ever programme they wanted to watch.

"Yeah," she mumbled as they sat down. Meanwhile upstairs, Emily quickly dried her hair and took off her dressing gown. She wasn't wearing her pyjamas at all, but a light training gi.

"They think they can get the best of me. They know nothing," she spat, bringing two fingers to her forehead and disappearing


	2. The Fun Begins

Chapter 2 – The Fun Begins. 

The sun had barely risen, yet Rejhan was already up and about. Taking a deep breath, she commenced her morning stretches out on the lawn, stretching her muscles until she could feel them start to resist her efforts. Ten minutes later, and she was off and running.

Arriving back home an hour later, she was just in time to see Gohan making his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. With one hand covering a yawn, he waved at his twin with the other.

"Good morning to you too," Rejhan said with a smile, as Gohan threw both of his arms up into the air, stretching his back out.

"How is it that you're always so chirpy in the morning?" he asked, and Rejhan shrugged.

"Years of sneaking around behind everyone's back has made me a morning person," she replied, leading the way into the kitchen.

Gohan sat himself down at the table, laying his head on his folded arms as he watched his twin prepare breakfast for the two of them. It must be a relief for her not to have to sneak around anymore, and Gohan couldn't help but smile, remembering how determined his sister could be at times. With a frown, he suddenly remembered his other, just as determined, sister.

"Rej, have you seen Emily this morning?"

Rejhan paused for a moment, letting the bacon sizzle away in the pan. "No," she answered, finding it odd that Emily hadn't made an appearance yet.

Turning around and catching the look on Gohan's face, she noted that he too found the teenager's absence a bit odd. Abandoning the bacon for the moment, Rejhan headed up the stairs.

Approaching her sister's room, she only prayed that the younger girl was just sleeping in.

'Please be in bed. Please be in bed. Please be in bed,' she repeated in her head as she reached out and turned the doorknob.

Slowly opening the door, she noted that it was kind of cold and breezy in the room. Opening the door all of the way, the first thing that she noted was that the cold breeze was coming from the open window. The second thing that she noticed was that her sister's bed was empty. In fact, it hadn't even been slept in, as the sheets were still neatly made.

"I'm gonna kill her," Rejhan growled, stomping back down to the kitchen.

"Let me guess," Gohan started, clearing seeing the look of annoyance and anger on his twin's face. "She's not in her room."

Rejhan slammed her fists down onto the table. "When I find her, I swear …"

Gohan sighed. "I guess it was wishful thinking that we would actually have an easy time of it with just Emily to watch, hey?"

Rejhan nodded, taking several deep breaths to calm herself. "Give me two seconds to find them, and we can go join mum and Bulma," Rejhan said, closing her eyes, and Gohan laughed.

"I have a better idea. Although, yours isn't that bad, either," he conceded. "How about you use that sight of yours to find Emily? She's probably only up in the mountains somewhere anyway. Then you can drag her back here and vent some of that frustration on her."

"Why do I have to be the one to drag her home?" Rejhan whined, folding her arms.

"Because she actually listens to you." Rejhan raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Well, move than she listens to me, anyway."

The young woman sighed, dropping her hands to her sides. "Fine. I'll go find her."

Closing her eyes, Rejhan focused her energy onto Emily's ki signature. A moment later, and she could feel the younger girl's unmistakable ki. Another moment, and she had converted what she could feel into an image that she could see on the inside of her eyelids. The blue light form of Emily was laying down somewhere, not moving, yet her ki was strong. Heading out of the door, Rejhan followed her senses to the girl's location.

Touching down in a small clearing, Rejhan sighed as she saw that Emily was fast asleep under the trees; the remnants of a fire not too far away. Walking over to where she lay, Rejhan knelt down, putting a hand on the girl's bare shoulder to wake her up. Gasping, she pulled her hand away. Emily was freezing cold!

A shudder suddenly ran through Emily's body, and Rejhan quickly picked her up in her arms. Jumping into the sky, she flew back home as fast as she could.

"Gohan!" she yelled, bursting through the door. "Get upstairs and run a hot bath. Emily's freezing!"

With a surprised nod, Gohan did as he was told, and Rejhan quickly followed after him. Throwing Emily into the bathtub, clothes and all, Rejhan told her twin where she had found her.

"You think she's been out there all night?" Gohan asked, looking down at the shivering form of his little sister.

Rejhan nodded grimly. "Her bed hasn't been slept in, which means that she must have crept out after I left her last night."

Suddenly Emily gave a gasp, and sat bolt upright in the tub.

"What the … ? Hot! It's hot!" she cried, making a lunge for the taps, yet Gohan grabbed her and pushed her back down.

"Oh no you don't. You were nearly frozen to death, so you will sit there in the hot water and think about what you've done," he said sternly, and Emily glared at him.

"Honestly, what were you thinking, sneaking out like that?" Rejhan asked, kneeling down on the tiles so that she was on Emily's level.

"Well, you wouldn't let me go back for my fish, so I snuck out instead," Emily replied simply, not really seeing the problem in what she had done.

"After what we told you about catching pneumonia?" Gohan cried, barely controlling his rage. Emily just rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, aren't I?" she shot back, and after a brief stare off between her and Gohan, the oldest demi finally left the room in a huff.

"What's his problem anyway?" Emily asked, and Rejhan glared at her.

"He was worried about you," she said, getting to her feet.

"Yeah? Well, his idea of worry looks a lot like my idea of anger."

Rejhan bristled, yet refused to enter into a debate with the teen. "Just sit there and soak, ok? Get out when the water starts to get cold, get dry, get dressed in something warm, and then get into bed, ok?"

Emily nodded, and Rejhan sighed, hoping that she actually meant that nod for once. Leaving the bathroom, she made her way downstairs where she found her twin flicking through channels on the TV. Sitting down next to him, they both shared a look of relief before settling into the couch.

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Emily contemplated her current situation.

'Why did I have to fall asleep for?' she growled in her mind. She had found her fish, and had even cooked one up as a late night snack, enjoying in her sense of freedom at having snuck away from the twins. Yet sitting around the fire had eventually got too much for her, and she had found herself drifting off to sleep.

The next thing she remembered before waking up in the boiling hot bathtub, was being chased by a purple dinosaur.

Emily shuddered as she remembered the dream. 'Evil Barney,' she thought with hatred, noticing that the bath water was starting to get cold.

With a sigh, she pulled herself out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around her dripping body. Opening the door that led to her bedroom, she promptly stripped and put her pyjamas on. Before jumping into bed however, she paused as an idea struck her.

"This could really work to my advantage," she said quietly, rushing back into the bathroom.

……………………………………

Half an hour later, Rejhan decided that she had better go and check on her little sister. Gohan only snorted when she asked him if he wanted to come too, so Rejhan was left to go up on her own.

Entering Emily's room, the young woman was relived to see that Emily was in fact in bed, and covered up to the neck in her blankets no less.

Rejhan smiled at her as she turned to look at her visitor. "How are you feeling?" Rejhan asked, and Emily frowned slightly.

"Not sure. I feel kinda funny," Emily replied in a quiet voice, and Rejhan frowned as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Putting a hand on Emily's forehead, she was alarmed to feel that the younger girl was burning up!

"Don't move," Rejhan said before rushing into the bathroom to find a thermometer. Finding it in a draw, she ran back into her sister's room and jammed it into her mouth.

"Waywhan, was dat thor?" Emily mumbled around the thermometer, and Rejhan shushed her.

"I'm checking your temperature, so don't take it out of your mouth, ok?"

Emily nodded, and Rejhan headed towards the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't take that out of your mouth, and leave it under your tongue, all right?" Emily nodded again, and Rejhan left the room.

The second that the door had closed, Emily pulled the thermometer out of her mouth. Sitting up in bed, Emily turned and lifted up her pillow. Underneath was a hot water bottle.

"Thank you Trunks," Emily whispered as she jammed the thermometer under the hot water bottle. It might have been enough to make her head hot, but there was no way that a hot water bottle under the pillow would raise her body temperature enough to convince the twins that she was in fact sick.

A few minutes later, and Emily could hear the sound of footsteps approaching her room. Quickly, she pulled the thermometer out from under her pillow and shoved it back into her mouth, grimacing at the slight rubbery taste.

No sooner had she settled herself back under her blankets, than Rejhan had opened the door. Sitting herself down on the edge of the bed again, she reached over and pulled the thermometer out of Emily's mouth.

Putting on her best woeful look, Emily was inwardly laughing at Rejhan's alarmed expression.

"Kami, you are sick!" Rejhan exclaimed, and Emily tried to look as frail as possible. "That's it, you're not to leave this bed until that fever breaks, ok?" Emily nodded slightly, and Rejhan sighed. "Hopefully it's nothing too serious, but if you're still sick tomorrow, I'll have to call a doctor."

Emily was slightly worried about a doctor coming, but was relieved to note that she still had all day to make the twins wait on her, hand and foot. And make then she would.

…………………………………….

"I swear, if she rings that bell one more time, I'm gonna wring her neck!" Rejhan growled as the sound of a bell could be heard ringing somewhere upstairs.

"Well, it was your brilliant idea to give her the damn bell in the first place," Gohan complained from over on the couch, stuffing a pillow over his ears.

"Don't remind me," Rejhan groaned as she picked up the mug of chicken noodle soup that she had been preparing, and headed off up the stairs.

Not wanting to give Emily an excuse to get out of bed, Rejhan had given her a small bell to ring whenever she needed something. The only problem was that Emily seemed to need or want something every five minutes.

Opening her bedroom door, Rejhan found the younger girl propped up against one of her pillows, bell in hand.

"Here you go. One cup of chicken noodle soup," Rejhan announced, handing over the steaming mug. Emily frowned.

"I rang just now to remind you to cut up some bread into soldiers for me. I can't eat this without any bread," Emily said, and Rejhan had to stifle the urge to throttle her.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute," Rejhan said carefully, and left the room. "The brat wants bread soldiers," she announced, entering the lounge room, and sitting herself down next to Gohan.

"Why are you telling me for?"

"Because it's your turn to go up," Rejhan shot back, and Gohan groaned as he pushed himself off of the couch.

Walking into the kitchen, Gohan set about buttering a few slices of white bread, and then cutting them into strips to make the 'soldiers'. Piling them onto a plate, he trudged his way upstairs.

"'Bout time. My soup was starting to get cold," Emily said once Gohan had entered her room.

"Sorry, we forgot," Gohan replied, holding back a scathing comment. "I hope this makes you feel better," he added and meant it. The sooner she got better, the sooner he could stop acting like a butler.

Emily watched Gohan leave the room, before she eagerly dug into her bread and soup. She was starving! But all too quickly, she was out of food.

"How do they expect me to survive on just bread and soup?" she wailed melodramatically. "I'm so hungry."

With a huff of annoyance, Emily realised that her great plan was falling apart, simply because of her Saiyan stomach. The twins believed that she was actually sick, and were therefore feeding her what any normal sick person would eat – mainly liquids, and nothing too solid. She couldn't take it anymore! She needed real food, and she needed it fast.

Throwing her covers aside, Emily crept out of her room and made her way down the hall towards the stairs. Creeping halfway down, she sunk onto her knees and peered through the bars. In the lounge room, she could see the tops of both Rejhan's and Gohan's heads over the top of the couch, and she smirked.

Avoiding the creaking step, she made her way down the rest of the staircase, and quietly entered the kitchen. With a long practised flick, she opened the cupboard without making a sound, and pulled out a bag of chips. Frowning, she realised that the chips weren't going to be enough.

Quietly closing the cupboard, she turned her attention to the fridge. There was one weak spot in the fridge seal, and slipping a fingernail into it, the rest of the seal gave way without a sound. With a grin of triumph, she pulled out the plate of slightly overcooked bacon from that morning's breakfast, as well as a bottle of soft drink.

Easing the fridge door closed, she turned to make her way back towards the staircase, and froze.

"Oh, you are SO busted!" Rejhan exclaimed, standing in her little sister's path, hands on hips. Behind her, Gohan had a murderous glint in his eyes, and Emily suddenly realised that she wasn't that hungry anymore.

……………………………………

Author's note. Hey all! Rejhan here. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review! We'd love to know what you all think! Anyway, Emily is up next, so keep an eye out!


	3. Fun at the Mall

Chapter 3

Fun at the Mall

Emily stood staring at the twins, slowly backing into the freezer, and tightening her grasp on the bag of chips.

"Uh… hi? Um, want some?" she stammered, holding the bag out at them. Rejhan and Gohan just narrowed their eyes at her. After a minute of silence, Emily looked around the room before placing the drink and bacon on the worktop, then went to put two fingers to her forehead but Gohan was quicker, and snatched her hand out of mid air.

"Don't even think about it!" he yelled, pulling her towards him and Rejhan, who grabbed her other arm, snatching the bag of chips out of her hand and throwing them onto the table. Both twins proceeded to pull her into the living room, where they threw her down onto the couch.

"You were faking the whole time weren't you?" Rejhan screamed. Emily said nothing but looked down. Taking that as a yes, Rejhan looked at her twin.

"Go to your room. If you leave the house I swear we won't hold back on you Emily. I need to speak to Rejhan," Gohan said dangerously, pulling her up again and pushing her towards the stairs.

"Hey, I'm not something you can just throw around you know!" Emily snapped glaring at him.

"If I were you I wouldn't talk back. You're in enough trouble as it is," Rejhan stated, and Emily just growled as she stormed up the stairs.

"Ok, now what? It's only day one, we have six more days of this," Gohan groaned, looking at his twin.

"Well if we don't punish her, she'll assume she can get away with it," Rejhan sighed.

"But if we do punish her it'll most likely make her worse. It really doesn't help that she knows instant transmission," Gohan argued. Rejhan just answered with a low growl, getting angry all over again.

"I can't believe I fell for it!" she snarled.

"Hey calm down, let's just focus on the situation here. I know it'll probably turn out to her advantage, as she's always been good at that. But it's the only way we can get through to her," Gohan sighed, Rejhan stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, and this time Gohan smirked.

"What is the one place that Emily absolutely hates going to?" he asked, and Rejhan frowned, trying to work out what he was thinking of. Suddenly she realised what he was talking about and smirked.

"Alright we'll do it. Get ready, I'll go sort her out," she announced, running up the stairs. As soon as she touched the top step she could hear a thudding drum beat coming from her sister's room. Sighing, she made her way over and without knocking, opened the door. A sudden guitar riff attacked her ears as she winced and looked over to see Emily lying on her stomach on her bed, flicking through what Rejhan recognised as one of her magazines. The teenager was in a tight pair of shorts and a skimpy t-shirt, not aware that Rejhan was in the room. Walking over to the stereo, Rejhan quickly cut it off causing Emily to jump up.

"Hey! It was just getting good!" she yelled.

"Get dressed, we're going out," Rejhan said bluntly, going over to Emily's wardrobe, opening it up and then throwing out a pair of her pants and a t shirt.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow as she caught her clothes easily. Rejhan just walked over to her sister.

"Out, and don't touch my stuff again. I haven't even read this yet!" she snapped, snatching up her magazine then walked towards the door. Emily stood up on her bed and folded her arms as she stared at Rejhan.

"Where's out, Rejhan?" she demanded, yet Rejhan didn't look back. She couldn't without giving away that they were up to something, and she was smirking now as she pulled open the door.

"You'll see," she replied as she left the room, and Emily stared at the closed door, puzzled.

"Why is it I have a bad feeling about this? Might aswell go along with whatever it is that they're up to, maybe it'll work out for me… Heh, that'll show them!" Emily laughed as she jumped off of the bed and quickly changed. Meanwhile downstairs, Gohan and Rejhan were waiting for their prey on the couch.

"I know you're still mad at her, I mean Kami I am too, but we need to stay relaxed and calm around her. If she senses something's up she'll refuse to go, or if she's nice she'll try to back out somehow," Rejhan said.

"Oh I'll be relaxed alright, just wait until she finds out where she's going," Gohan laughed.

"So where are we going?" a small voice asked, the twins spun around to see the blonde teenager sauntering down the stairs, both of them laughing inwardly at what they were planning on doing to her.

"Out," they both said in unison, and Emily rolled her eyes as she shot them an annoyed look.

"You've said that already. Where abouts are we going? What place? I know it's not something fun since I know you're both still mad at me," she stated.

"Whatever made you think that?" Gohan asked sarcastically, trying his best to control his rage, which was something that he was finding hard to do around her, whilst Rejhan shot him a warning look. Emily looked between them suspiciously.

"I'm not stupid you know," she huffed, making her way into the kitchen and picking up the bag of chips which had been thrown on the table earlier. She was just about to open them when they were suddenly snatched out of her hands again, this time by Gohan.

"I'm driving and you're not eating them in the car," he stated, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the kitchen. Emily just rolled her eyes a second time as she allowed herself to be guided out of the front door, followed by Rejhan. Wherever they were going she'd just plan on sneaking away and finding food. Gohan quickly uncapsuled the car and opened the back door. Groaning slightly, Emily climbed into the back seat and when all the doors where slammed shut, Gohan sped off away from the house. They had been driving in silence for fifteen minutes, Emily just staring out of the window, trying to figure out where they were taking her. It wasn't for another five minutes later until they pulled into another road and Rejhan was the first to break the silence.

"Almost there. I really wish it wasn't so far to this place," she said, stretching silently. Emily sighed as she kept her gaze fixed on the window, they were just trying to rub it in even more, she'd make them pay. Suddenly a giant structure of the mall appeared into view and Emily widened her eyes as she realised that that was where they were heading. She also noticed that Gohan was occasionally glancing at her from his mirror.

"Were not… um going there are we?" she stammered, pointing at the mall. Gohan glanced in the direction before returning his attention to the road.

"Yup," he said.

"What for? I thought mom got all the groceries before she went!" Emily asked, then realised that they weren't there for that type of shopping. She knew that since she often accompanied ChiChi to their local supermarket, which was the only type of shopping that she could stand.

"I know, but we're shopping for something else," Rejhan replied sweetly, noticing how uncomfortable her sister was getting. Emily gasped now. She'd worked out what they were up to. She sat back in the car seat and thought desperately for a way she could get out of this without her getting into any more trouble. Within a few moments, Gohan had pulled up outside the mall and got out. Opening up Emily's door, he signalled for her to get out as well.

"Uh, I think I'll stay here and protect the car," she said, moving away from the side he was at.

"I'm capsuling it up so there's no need for you to stay in it, now get out," Gohan stated, a slight growl in his voice.

"It just saves you carrying another item around," Emily tried to protest, now at the other side of the car. Unknown to her though, Rejhan had it open and pulled the teen out.

"We're not leaving you in the car, so stop arguing with us," Rejhan sighed, keeping a firm grip on her sister's wrist whilst slamming the door. Gohan quickly capsuled the car up and the pair made their way into the mall, pulling Emily with them. Sharing an evil look between them, Gohan and Rejhan quickly found a clothes store.

"Ah, here we are!" Gohan announced, making their way towards the entrance. Emily suddenly stopped in her tracks as she spotted the evil store.

"There is no way you're making me go in there!" she cried, but Rejhan just pulled harder on her sisters wrist whilst Gohan grabbed her arm.

"Wanna bet?" they both replied in unison, and proceeded to drag her in, ignoring all of the customer's stares. Rejhan let go of Emily and marched over to a rail and picked out several dresses and skirts. Much to her sister's annoyance, they were all pink, the one colour she absolutely hated, and they knew that.

"I swear Gohan if this doesn't stop you are both going to pay!" Emily snarled, trying to pull out of his grip, but Gohan just smirked at her.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do? Remember both me and Rej are stronger than you, plus it's two against one. Just admit it Em; you're outnumbered," he said, and Rejhan took Emily off Gohan and pulled her towards the dressing room.

"Go try them on," she said sweetly. Emily glared at her as she snatched the clothes and stormed over to the nearest cubicle. Throwing the clothes onto the nearest peg, Emily quickly dropped to the floor and looked under the locked door to see Rejhan and Gohan chatting to each other quietly, then Emily jumped back up.

"So they think they can get the best of me? Well two can play that game! Or is it three? Whatever…" she announced. Sitting on the little bench, Emily pulled off the security tags on the clothes Rejhan had given her, then ducking down, she crawled under the gap at the side of the cubicle.

There was another rail of clothes next to it, so she was safely hidden from view. She proceeded to pull off more security tags then just for the fun of it, she grabbed a bikini and a pair of boxers then crept over towards the twins.

Carefully, she slipped several tags into Rejhan's pocket and then several into Gohan's pocket. She gasped inwardly as she ducked behind another rail just in time to see Gohan spin around and frown in the direction she'd just previously been standing.

"What's up?" Rejhan asked, turning around and facing her brother.

"I dunno, I just felt something, like someone was behind me," Gohan replied, puzzled.

"Weird, she sure is taking her time in there isn't she? I knew I should have gone in with her," Rejhan groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, relax, we're only just getting started," Gohan laughed, turning back around again, Rejhan doing the same.

"Oh you are so evil," she sniggered. Emily stepped out from behind the rail and carefully slipped the bikini into Gohan's other pocket, then did the same for Rejhan and the boxers, laughing inwardly as she snuck back over to the dressing room and crawled back under the gap. Moments later, she opened the door and stepped out.

"They're too big," she stated, tossing the clothes back at Rejhan.

"I bet you didn't even try them on," Gohan accused, and Emily flashed him an innocent smile.

"Ok then, what was I doing in there the whole time? This is boring, I'm gonna meet you two outside," she said, running out of the shop.

"Hey! Get back here!" Rejhan cried, dropping the clothes in a chair and giving chase to her sister, Gohan following close behind her. They got to the store's entrance when suddenly all the alarms went off.

"What the!" Gohan yelled as two large security officers approached them.

"Empty your pockets and bags please," one of them said stiffly. Emily, who had heard the alarms, stopped in her tracks and turned around to watch the scene with amusement. Gohan was stunned when he suddenly pulled a bikini out of his pocket.

"Gohan!" Rejhan cried, clearly shocked.

"I swear I never saw it before! I was with you the whole time! Wait a minute, what's that?" he asked, pointing at Rejhan's small bulging pocket. She pulled out the material blushing furiously as she held the boxers up.

"What are they doing in there? I swear never touched these," she stammered.

"Sure, that's what they all say," the security guard said, approaching them and pulling out handcuffs. Gohan and Rejhan gulped but then it dawned on them who would have been sly enough to pull a stunt like this. This certain person was now nowhere to be seen.

"Emily!" they both yelled in unison, running past the security guard and storming out of the shop, knocking the guy out in the process. Meanwhile across the mall, the teenage demi saiyan was happily tucking into three hotdogs, four bagels, a large bottle of cola and two bags of crisps, ignoring all of the other customers.

"Bet they never saw that coming!" she laughed, taking a bite out of one of her bagel. Suddenly, a huge shadow loomed over her and Emily froze for the second time that day.

"You're right, we didn't," said a cold male voice. She spun around to see Gohan and Rejhan, both standing there staring at her with looks of hatred in their eyes…


	4. Punishment And Payback

Chapter 4 – Punishment And Payback. 

"Dead. You are so dead," was all that Rejhan seemed capable of saying as she dragged Emily across the lawn. The teen actually had to suppress a sudden wave of fear, as she had never seen her older sister so angry before. Emily had pushed both her and Gohan in the past, yet Rejhan had never been this angry before. Indeed, Rejhan was always the more laid back of the two twins, and it was usually Gohan who snapped first.

"I swear, you are dead," Rejhan muttered again, and Emily gulped, hardly feeling the sharp pain as she stubbed her toe on a large rock. Rejhan had a firm grip on her arm, and was dragging the younger girl along at quite a brisk pace.

Several paces behind her, Gohan was following. He too was at his wits end with the teen, yet for once he was showing more control over his emotions than his twin was. Emily deserved everything that she got; yet he couldn't help but wonder exactly how far Rejhan was going to take this punishment.

"Dead. You are so dead," Rejhan muttered darkly, and Emily had lost count of how many times this one line had been muttered. Every time that she heard it, it seemed to grow more sinister. The young girl gulped, realising that Rejhan was deadly serious about punishment this time.

With a yank on her arm, Emily was thrown to the ground. Picking herself up, she stood defiant before the older woman, yet the look in Rejhan's eyes caused her to flinch slightly.

"Uh, Rej?" she asked cautiously, yet Rejhan's deadly look just hardened. Suddenly, the female demi vanished, and a sharp pain in the stomach caused Emily to collapse onto the ground.

Gasping for breath, Emily pulled herself onto her knees, yet Rejhan was there to knock her down again. Lying on her back, Emily reached up towards her face with her right hand, yet it was suddenly snatched out of mid-air and squeezed that tightly that Emily could feel her bones move.

"You're not going anywhere," Rejhan growled, and this time real fear swept through the girl's body. Yet she wasn't just going to submit.

With a grunt of effort, Emily tore her hand out of Rejhan's grip, and jumped to her feet. Rubbing her bruised hand slightly, she looked up stubbornly into Rejhan's eyes.

"So, we're going to fight, are we?" Emily asked, and Rejhan smirked. Watching as the younger girl sunk into a fighting stance, Rejhan folded her arms.

"We're not fighting, Emily," she replied in an eerily calm voice. "I'm simply going to beat you black and blue," she stated before disappearing yet again.

Too shocked to move, Emily was left seeing stars as Rejhan's right fist slammed into her face, almost knocking her off balance. With a quick pivot, Emily swung around for a spin kick, yet Rejhan was gone.

"Ahh!" Emily cried out as her older sister's elbow came down hard on the back of her neck, causing her to fly forwards into the ground. Using her hands to save herself at the last second, Emily pushed off of the ground, and jumped a good ten meters straight up into the air. Gasping for breath, she scanned the ground for any sign of Rejhan.

"Looking for me?" Rejhan's voice whispered into her ear, and Emily turned around just as Rejhan brought her knee up into Emily's gut.

Mouth wide with shock, Rejhan watched with grim satisfaction as Emily gasped for air. Lifting her right leg high, Rejhan landed an axe kick on Emily's back, and the young demi-Saiyan was sent crashing towards the ground below.

Standing out of the way, Gohan's face was blank as Emily impacted with the ground at his feet. He knew his twin well enough to know that she was seriously pissed, and he was keeping a firm eye on her to make sure that she didn't go too far with Emily. The last thing that he wanted to do was to have to explain to his mother why he had just stood back and let Rejhan murder Emily.

Gracefully landing on the ground, Rejhan waited whilst Emily picked herself up. By using her Sight, Rejhan could detect each and every movement made by the youngster, so there was no way that Emily would get the upper hand on her. This time, Emily would not be able to turn the situation to her advantage.

Narrowing her eyes, Rejhan flew towards the girl, who was once more on her feet, and laid into her with a series of punches and kicks. Try as she might, Emily simply could not block them all. Rejhan had her on the ropes, and Emily's body was beginning to ache all over.

With one last punch to the face, Rejhan sent Emily flying backwards. Landing in a heap, Emily didn't move for the longest time. As Rejhan began to walk towards her, Gohan suddenly stepped in her way.

"That's enough, Rej," he said firmly, and Rejhan growled at him. Yet Gohan didn't back down. Rejhan had made her point, and now she had to back off.

Meeting her twin's firm gaze for a moment, Rejhan eventually looked away, folding her arms.

"Fine. I'm going inside," she stated, walking past Gohan, and past Emily who was still on the ground, without another word.

Gohan sighed as he turned to watch his twin enter the house, and then his sights travelled to Emily, who had only just started to pull herself up. Walking over towards her, Gohan knelt down on the ground, helping the younger demi to a seated position.

"You ok?" he asked with genuine concern, and Emily winced as she flexed her right hand.

"I'm fine," she muttered, not looking at Gohan. "But she didn't have to beat the crap outta me," she added under her breath, yet Gohan heard her nonetheless.

"Em, it takes a lot to make Rejhan snap like that, yet that stunt you pulled in the mall was enough to make her crack. You're lucky that you're still conscious," Gohan said in all seriousness, and Emily pondered his words.

"So how come you didn't jump in too? I know you must be mad at me as well," Emily asked, finally looking up at Gohan's face. What she saw wasn't the anger that she had been expecting from him. Instead, a cold seriousness had settled over his face.

"Someone had to make sure that she didn't kill you," Gohan answered, and Emily wasn't sure if he was joking or not. A part of her wasn't sure if she even wanted to know.

Without another word, Gohan helped Emily to her feet, and together the two demi's made their way inside.

……………………………

"How is she?" Rejhan asked as Gohan settled himself down on the couch next to her.

"Bruised, and quite sore, but she'll live. She's asleep, so we should have some peace and quiet for a while," Gohan replied with a slight smile.

"I kinda lost it with her, didn't I?" Rejhan asked, and Gohan simply nodded in response. "I didn't mean to, but she was just acting so stupid, and so selfish, that I had to put her in her place."

"Hey, you don't need to explain it to me. If I wasn't so worried about you seriously injuring her, I would have jumped in as well," Gohan said, and Rejhan laughed.

"Yeah, it did feel kinda good to beat her up. Probably shouldn't make a habit of it, though," Rejhan said with a frown, and Gohan nodded in agreement.

Settling back into the couch, the two twins sat in silence for a while, each one pondering the events of that day. Gohan eventually broke the silence, turning his head so that he could see his twin.

"Why do I get the feeling that Emily is not going to let us forget this little incident?" he asked, and Rejhan sighed. Gohan was absolutely right. Without a doubt, Emily would find some ingenious way to make the twins pay for beating her up.

…………………………………

The next day passed by almost uneventfully, as Emily allowed herself time to properly heal. Rejhan had done a real number on her right hand, as upon waking up that morning, she had discovered a lovely black bruise spreading up her fingers. She was also sporting a split lip, a swollen left cheek, and sore ribs. All in all, she was a very sorry looking young girl.

Yet Emily's spirit had not been beaten. Already, her mind was hard at work trying to come up with some way that she could get back at her two older siblings, without getting caught in the act this time. Oh yeah, she would have her revenge.

And it just so happened that while searching through a cupboard in her room, she stumbled upon the perfect solution. They were something that she had bought ages ago, with the intention of tie-dying her old shirts with, but now they would serve as the perfect tools for revenge.

With an evil smirk, Emily pulled out a small tub that contained half a dozen different coloured dyes. Selecting the pink one, Emily scanned the label.

"May cause temporary staining if contact with skin occurs. If contact with eyes occurs, rinse immediately with water. If irritation persists, see your doctor," Emily read as a smile formed on her face. "They are so in for it," she said out loud, yet a sudden guilty pang hit her as she remembered how Gohan had helped her inside and into bed the night before. "Ok, so Rejhan is in for it more than Gohan is, but he's still gonna get it. After all, he did just stand back and let her beat me up," Emily growled, carefully putting the other five dyes back into the cupboard. For her plan, she would only need the pink one.

The twins both had their showers in the morning, so Emily devised to set her plan into motion that night. Once the sun had set, the teen crept into the bathroom, and pulled down the two bottles of shampoo that belonged to the twins; strawberry scented for Rejhan, and a more generic kind for Gohan. Unscrewing the caps, Emily placed both bottles onto the sink as she undid the lid on the shirt dye. Slowly, she poured a quarter of the dye into both shampoos, screwed the lids back on, and gave them both a good shake.

Laughing quietly to herself, Emily put the two bottles back where they belonged, before slowly creeping downstairs. Making her way into the laundry, Emily could hear the hum of the washing machine, which Rejhan had turned on before going to bed.

Lifting up the lid, Emily shuddered as she plunged her hands into the cold water. Methodically, she sorted through all of the soggy clothes, pulling out anything that belonged to either herself or to Gohan.

"The shampoo dye will eventually fade, but the clothes won't," Emily muttered as she dropped the sopping wet clothes into a basket. Since Rejhan was the one who had beat her up, she was getting both parts of Emily's revenge. Gohan on the other hand, would just end up with pink hair for a while as his punishment.

Satisfied that only Rejhan's clothes remained in the washing machine, Emily poured the remaining half of the dye into the water. With a satisfied smirk, she closed the lid down and listened to the wash cycle start itself again.

Drying her arms on a towel, Emily then made her way back upstairs and to her room. Climbing back into bed, the very satisfied demi-Saiyan finally went to sleep with a smile on her face.

……………………………..

Author's note. Hey all! Hope you enjoyed, and please make us happy and review!

Rejhan.


	5. Pink Prank in Effect

Sibling Rivalry Chapter 5

Pink Prank in Effect

The sun was just beginning to rise when the small house appeared into view for the raven-haired demi saiyan. Rejhan, who was still going out for her morning workouts, had been jogging for an hour and figured that it was time to get her shower before her darling little sister got up and took over the bathroom for herself, which she was doing a lot of recently.

Arriving back in the house, she walked briefly up the stairs and was slightly disappointed to see the bathroom door shut. Groaning, she peaked into her sister's room and was surprised to see her still snug under her duvet. Pushing aside the urge to wake her up, after strongly arguing with herself that she punished her enough the other day, Rejhan figured it was Gohan who was in the bathroom.

Upon entering her own bedroom, Rejhan prepared her day clothes and got ready for her shower. She soon heard the shuffling of feet, which told her that Gohan had finished, and quickly jumped into the bathroom before Emily could get in first. Upon leaving the bathroom ten minutes later, she had her newly washed hair wrapped up in a towel and was now in her day clothes. Making her way into her bedroom she was just about to grab her hairdryer when a startled voice suddenly rang from downstairs.

"Uh Rej? I think you'd better come and see this!" It was Gohan. Rolling her eyes, Rejhan left her room and went in search of her twin, finding him in the laundry room bent over the washing machine.

"What is it?" she asked, frowning as she never even looked at him properly and made her way over to the washing machine. She looked in and gasped.

"Uh, the clothes are pink." Gohan mumbled. Rejhan looked up at her brother for the first time that morning and made a startling discovery.

"They're not the only things that are pink. What have you done to your hair?" she asked. Widening his eyes, Gohan jogged to a mirror on the other side of the room and gasped as he saw his reflection.

"What the… How did this happen? I only washed it this morning!" he cried. Rejhan frowned as she spotted a wet pile of clothes in the basket near the washing machine, and put her hand into the washing machine and pulled out a nasty surprise.

"They're all my clothes! Yours and Emily's are in the basket!" she announced, growling as she spotted her favourite blue t-shirt, which was now a baby pink colour. Shaking a bit, the towel on her head slipped off and fell to the floor, and Gohan put his hand to his mouth.

"Rej, uh go look in the mirror," he gasped. Rejhan stared at him briefly, then made her way over to the same mirror he had went to before and gasped as her raven black her was now bright pink aswell, perfectly matching Gohan's.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna kill her!" she screamed, her eyes flashing the super saiyan green, and Gohan put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Hang on a second, how do you know it was Emily?" he asked, but he knew himself that this was a stupid question. He knew, just like Rejhan, that she had to be the one behind this.

"Oh come on Gohan, who else would sink this low. She is so dead this time, and don't even think about stopping me!" Rejhan yelled, running out of the room with her twin close behind her.

Meanwhile upstairs, Emily had woken up to the commotion and grinned to herself. So, the twins had found their surprise. Knowing she may have to make a quick exit, she was sitting on her bed in a pair of jogging pants and a baggy t-shirt, waiting for the worst to happen. Only she didn't realise how bad it had become. Suddenly her bedroom door was slammed open so hard that it came off of it's hinges, and Rejhan stood there glaring at her so coldly that Emily could swear she saw fire in her eyes.

"Uh oh," she muttered and quickly brought two fingers to her forehead.

"Oh no you don't!" Rejhan yelled, jumping onto the bed but it was too late; the teen had successfully used her trick, the one thing that always got past her Sight.

"Now what?" Gohan asked, looking around her room.

"We go after her and bring her back unconscious." Rejhan snapped, running back out of the room and down the stairs. Gohan sighed as he heard the front door slam shut.

"Oh Emily, what have you done?" he muttered, hesitatingly going after them. Over in Satan City, the blonde demi saiyan appeared out of nowhere in a small alleyway away from nosy shoppers.

"Well, now I just stay out of their way until they calmed down. Looks like I get to camp tonight. I can feel Rej on her way and Gohan's close behind her. I'd better get going, it's not safe for me to be hanging around here for too long," she mumbled as she took off down the alleyway and found a row of shops. In the air, Rejhan smirked triumphantly as she located her sister's burning ki.

"She's in Satan City. Oh dear sister you've just made your biggest mistake," she growled as she gathered up speed and blasted off, leaving Gohan struggling to keep up with his mega annoyed twin. Back in Satan City, Emily had stumbled into a video shop and was browsing through the titles. She knew it would be a waste of her time lowering her ki as she was perfectly aware that Rejhan would pick it up no matter what.

She was looking through the horror section and had picked up a film about a very haunted house when one of the workers leered up to her.

"You've got to be 18 to rent that out. Why don't you go over to the children's section, you'll be more at home there," he stated, looking down at her, and Emily just glared at him.

"Why? It's just about a haunted house, it's probably not that scary. And I'm thirteen years old, I don't even go near the children's section anymore, and how would you know where I'd be more at home in?" she demanded. It was true that she was smaller and thinner for her age, but it was only because that she trained every day that made her physically and mentally stronger, and she was resisting the urge to knock the guy out. Making sure her ki wasn't flaring, she quickly replaced the film and stalked over to the comedy section. To her annoyance, another worker was there and was leering at her from behind his row of shelves that he was stocking up.

"Can I help you?" he asked, and Emily glanced at him before returning her attention to the rows of videos before her.

"No thank you, I'm just looking," she replied. She had no plans on renting anything out, mainly as she had forgotten to bring her money with her.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" Emily snapped back, beginning to loose her patience with the staff.

"Children under the age of twelve shouldn't be out on their own without their parents. Now, where are yours? If you're lost, I'll take you to our security office," he replied, frowning at her, and Emily just growled at him.

"For your information mister, I'm thirteen years old. And my parents are not home at the moment if you must know. Now if I want your services I'll ask for them so leave me alone!" she half yelled, while all of the other customers in the shop stared at her for a moment, but quickly went about their business, tutting about what an ill mannered girl she was. Emily just ignored them and left the shop. This wasn't as much fun as she thought it would be, but as she set eyes on the next shop, she was so ready to change her mind. Grinning now, she ran through the automatic doors and disappeared behind the rows and rows of the shop's goods.

Over at the other side of the city, Rejhan and Gohan landed, both looking about.

"Where is she?" Rejhan growled.

"She'll be here if your sight is telling you she's here," Gohan sighed. Rejhan closed her eyes and suddenly a blue image of her sisters ki appeared. Snapping her eyes open, Rejhan pointed ahead of them.

"She's at the super market. Come on before she gets away again," she cried, running off in the direction she'd pointed. Arriving shortly in the supermarket, Rejhan scanned the area for any sign of Emily.

"Well…" Gohan started but quickly got cut off.

"She's in here, I know it," Rejhan snapped, not meaning to lose it with her brother, she just wanted to get her hands on her conniving little sister before she managed to do anything else.

"I was going to say Rej, she's over there behind the sweets," Gohan sighed, and Rejhan quickly turned to the savoury aisle and sure enough, there was Emily filling up a basket of crisps and salted popcorn.

"Oh she is dead!" Rejhan hissed, making her move only to get pulled back by her brother.

"If you just storm over there, do you think for one second she's going to stay put? If we work out how to grab her she won't be so aware," Gohan said firmly, and Rejhan sighed.

"You're right. Ok here's what we do..." she said and started to whisper her newly formed plan into his ear. A few moments later, Gohan nodded and they both took off in different directions, ignoring the comments about their pink hair.

"Hm, let's see, six bags of salt and vinegar, six bags of bacon, six bags of cheese and onion, four bags of popcorn and a few dozen cans of cola, should be enough to survive until mum gets back. I'd better get some meat too, mum's always moaning that I don't eat enough meat. I can ki grill it," she was mumbling, looking at the contents in the basket.

"Do you really think you'll be living long enough to ki grill your dinner?" a voice snarled in her ear, and her eyes went wide. Spinning around, Emily was shocked to see Rejhan standing right there.

"I uh…" she stuttered, bringing two fingers to her forehead, but was suddenly grabbed from behind as Gohan quickly scooped her up, forcing her two arms behind her back.

"You don't really plan on doing your trick in front of all these people do you?" he hissed into her ear.

"Let me go Gohan!" Emily shouted, but only to have her brother tighten his grip on her. Nodding to each other, Rejhan and Gohan escorted her outside of the supermarket, and to the back of it where they were most likely not to be disturbed by other shoppers.

Satisfied that they were alone, Gohan dropped Emily to the floor but grabbed her wrist so that she wouldn't be disappearing anytime soon.

"What the hell have you done to us?" Rejhan yelled, glaring at her. Emily winced slightly but refused to give in to her.

"What are you gonna do? Beat me up again?" she sneered, only to earn a hard yank off Gohan.

"Just shut up and answer the question!" he snapped. He too had finally lost his patience Emily had noticed, and she had a feeling that it really was going to be two on one today.

"Nothing," Emily huffed, staring at the floor. Rejhan shot her hand out and pulled her sisters head up harshly by her chin.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing! Our hair is pink," she hissed.

"So I've noticed," Emily shot back with a slight smile.

"Well?" Gohan demanded. Emily just sighed, then concentrating all of her power onto her free hand, she fisted Gohan as hard as she could in the stomach. Not prepared for the blow, Gohan instantly lost his breath and let go, clutching at his stomach. Before Rejhan could grab her, Emily took off again as fast as she could.

Helping Gohan get his breath back a few minutes later, Rejhan glared at the direction that the troublemaker had gone.

"Now can I kill her?" she asked, and Gohan shook his head.

"Unfortunately, as much as I'd love to say yes, we can't. I just don't think beating her up is going to knock any sense into her," he said once his breath had completely returned.

"What do you mean? As you've noticed, nothing can get through to her," Rejhan pointed out.

"Actually you're wrong there, sis. Let's try one more time at trying to get her, I'll be prepared for miscellaneous blows and if we can't grab her, I'll tell you my idea," Gohan bargained, and Rejhan sighed.

"Alright, one more chance," she sighed. Closing her eyes, she was surprised to find her sister in a clothes shop, but when she opened her eyes to look into that direction, she then realised that it was a sports and gym shop.

"Where is she?" Gohan asked.

"She's in there. Come on," she replied, pointing at the shop then they both took off to the shop's entrance. As they entered, they were suddenly surrounded by every sport related activity they could think of. From tennis balls to canoes, fishing rods to punching bags. If Rejhan was in the mood, she'd have liked to have a browse around this shop herself, knowing it was likely that she wouldn't walk out empty handed. She scanned the room and was annoyed to find her sister was nowhere in sight.

"Well? Do you see her?" Gohan asked. Rejhan closed her eyes and Emily's burning blue ki signature was indeed present in the shop, but it was so close that it failed to give out a direct location.

"She's in here, and close because all I'm seeing is her ki up close. I suppose she's hiding in something. Well she's not escaping that easily," she snarled and began upending the canoes inside out, undoing the zips of a few nearby tents and basically creating an annoyed mess. Sighing, Gohan made his way over to the store's manager.

"Excuse me sir, but we're looking for a young girl, she's thirteen years old and she has blonde hair which is tied back into a ponytail. Have you seen her?" he asked, and the manager frowned at him.

"What clothes does she have on?" he asked.

"Uh, navy blue jogging pants and a blue t shirt I think," Gohan replied, being honest with himself, he was too busy looking for her facial features when hunting her down that he wasn't sure which clothes she had on.

"Yeah, I saw her wonder around this place just a few moments before you came. I got busy with a customer, so I dunno whether she's left or not," he answered, and Gohan nodded his thanks and joined his twin over in the weights section.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"Not one bit. She's hidden pretty well, but I've just checked again and she's still in the shop. It's only a matter of time before she gives herself up," Rejhan replied, pulling at a punch bag that came off the hook. Gohan suddenly noticed something that was situated on the workbench. It looked like a dumbbell, but it had piece of paper stuck to it.

"What's that?" he asked, frowning at it, and Rejhan peered down and noticed that the bit of paper had both her and Gohan's name on it. Frowning herself now, she picked up the dumbbell not realising that it had a bit of twine attached to it. Pulling it up to her eye level in case it was a note, she realised quickly that it began to struggle against her grip and widened her eyes as a large dumbbell came flying down from the roof.

Gasping, she quickly dropped to the floor and yelled out to Gohan to duck but it was too late. Gohan looked up just in time to see it smack into his face.

"Aargh!" he yelled, clutching his eye. Rejhan jumped back up and ran over to stop the dumbbell coming back down and hitting them again on its second swing, and then turned to her twin.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I dunno. My eye," he gasped, taking his hand away momentarily. He tried opening his eye, which had a nice purple bruise forming around it, but the moment the light attacked it he winced and shut it again.

"Right that's it. I don't care how we get her home, but she is getting found right now. Emily if you don't get your little butt out here now I'm gonna start hunting you my way," Rejhan yelled. Suddenly she heard a rustle in a large purple tent a bit away, and curiously moved over and ripped the door open. The tent was empty, but a small trail of sweets was inside, so she knew the teenager had occupied the tent.

"Now where'd she go?" Gohan mumbled, still clutching his eye. Rejhan closed her eyes once more and was annoyed to find her sister had arrived back on Mount Potaz again.

"She's gone home. Come on let's go," Rejhan announced, grabbing Gohan by the arm and pulling him out of the shop, leaving the manager staring after them.

"My shop," he said weakly, staring at the carnage left by the two demi-Saiyans. Twenty minutes later, the two agitated twins arrived back at Mount Potaz and stormed into the house to find the teenager sitting on the couch watching a movie. Looking up, Emily smiled innocently.

"So, where have you two been? I was getting worried," she asked in a voice that was so sincere that both twins were finding it hard not to throttle her.


	6. Plans Begin

**Chapter 6 – Plans Begin.**

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Gohan whined as he gingerly placed a thick piece of steak over his swollen eye. Rejhan wrinkled her nose at him, while her mind was contemplating a hundred better ways that you could go about fixing a black eye.

"That is so gross," she said, and Gohan just stared blankly back at her; meat juice slowly trickling down his face.

"You're not the one with it on your eye," he retorted, and Rejhan decided that it was time to change the subject. Emily was still sitting out in the lounge room, watching her movie, and so far the twins had decided to leave her be. Attacking her wouldn't solve the problem anyway.

"You said before that you had an idea," Rejhan started, and Gohan looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Back before the sports shop incident. I said something about nothing getting to her, and you said you had an idea. What was it?"

Comprehension suddenly dawned on Gohan's face. "Oh, that. Yeah, I did have an idea as to how we could get back at her once and for all," he started.

"I'm listening," Rejhan encouraged, and Gohan smirked.

"What is the one thing that absolutely terrifies Emily?" he asked, and Rejhan frowned as she pondered the answer. A shrug of her shoulders signified that she didn't know, and Gohan smiled as he delivered the answer. "Barney the dinosaur."

"What, that purple guy on television?" Rejhan asked, and Gohan nodded with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Exactly. He totally freaks out Emily. Not too sure why, but she panics at the mere sight of him," Gohan explained, and now Rejhan's smile mirrored her twin's.

"Oh, this could be good," she said with a slight laugh, and Gohan nodded in agreement.

"Yup, and here's what we're going to do," he said before leaning forwards and whispering in his sister's ear.

…………………………

Emily was happily munching away on a packet of chips in the lounge room, when suddenly the phone rang. Glancing behind her, she scowled when no sound of the twins could be heard. For a moment, she considered just letting the phone ring, and settled back in her seat. Yet after the fifteenth ring, she could stand it any longer. Jumping off of the couch with a sigh, she walked into the kitchen and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she asked in a disgruntled tone of voice.

"Oh, hello," a female voice said on the other end, and Emily stuck her tongue out at the woman's upper class accent. "Would a mister Gohan Son be there please?" the woman asked, and Emily had to stifle a laugh.

"Uh, yeah, I'll just get him," she answered. "Hold on a moment please," she added in her best imitation of the woman's accent.

Placing the phone down on the bench, Emily walked to the head of the hallway before yelling "Gohan! Phone!", and then walked back and settling herself down on the couch again.

"Who is it?" Gohan asked as he entered the kitchen.

"How should I know? I'm not your secretary, you know?" she replied in a huff, picking up her half eaten bag of chips, engrossed in her movie once more.

"Hello?" Gohan said into the receiver, while keeping an eye on his little sister.

"Is she watching?" Rejhan said on the other end of the line.

"Not yet, but I can guarantee she's listening," Gohan answered in a whisper. Then in a louder voice, "yes, this is Gohan Son."

With a laugh, Rejhan said her next line, while seating herself down on her windowsill in her bedroom. "Hello, mister Son, I am ringing to inform you that you have just won a double pass to the West City science fair, which will be held tomorrow afternoon in central park."

"Really?" Gohan asked with mock disbelieve, and over on the couch, Emily's ears pricked up. "Wow, I only entered that draw for the fun of it. And you say the fair is tomorrow?"

"Yes, the doors open at 12:30, and close at 4," Rejhan replied, although Gohan already knew the answer.

"Cool, my sister will be so happy. I told her that if I won, I'd take her with me," Gohan answered with a laugh, and Rejhan snorted on the other end on the line.

"Yeah right," she couldn't help but retort, and Gohan had to smother a laugh, else he give the game away.

"So I can come and pick the tickets up any time this afternoon?" he asked in a serious voice, and on the other end, Rejhan confirmed this inquiry.

"I hope you have a wonderful time at the fair mister Son," she said with all attempts being made to be serious.

"Oh, I will. And thanks," Gohan answered before the pair said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Who was that?" Emily asked from over on the couch, and Gohan smiled at her.

"Oh, just this lady telling me that I've won a double pass into the West City fair tomorrow," Gohan answered, and Emily frowned.

"I didn't know that West City was having a fair," she said, and Gohan grinned.

"It's uh, like a science kind of thing, so I don't think you'd be all that interested," Gohan answered, and Emily scowled.

"Who says?"

"Well, you've never shown any interest in science before, so why should you be interested in going to a fair all about it?" Gohan shot back, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Emily demanded, hanging over the back of the couch.

"To pick up the tickets. Rej and I are gonna have a blast," he said with a wave as he left the house.

'They can't just go out and not take me with them,' Emily thought to herself. 'If they think that they can go out and have fun without me, then they've got another thing coming.'

Upstairs, Rejhan grinned as she sensed her twin fly off towards West City. Throwing her mobile phone down on her bed, the young woman gave a satisfied sigh. At that very moment, Gohan was on his way to by two tickets to see Barney the dinosaur performing in central park. Downstairs, she knew that Emily would be annoyed that they were going out and leaving her behind, and that she would most likely try to tag along.

'All we have to do is make sure that she doesn't see any of the advertising, and she'll walk straight into the trap,' she mused. 'Oh, the look on her face is going to be to die for,' she thought with a wicked smile, and downstairs, the blonde demi-Saiyan had no idea as to what the twins were really planning …

………………………

Later that afternoon, Gohan returned with the two tickets, and Emily was eyeing him off.

"You can't leave me here on my own while you two go out, you know?" she said, and Gohan just shrugged his shoulders.

"You've always said that you don't need a babysitter, so here's your chance to prove it," he replied just as Rejhan came bounding down the stairs.

"Where did you fly off to?" she asked, and Gohan grinned.

"Guess who just won a double pass into the science fair in West City tomorrow?" he asked with all of the necessary enthusiasm.

"You didn't?" Rejhan replied with mock surprise. "You mean to say that you actually got pulled out of that barrel?"

"Yup," Gohan replied with a goofy grin on his face. "And guess who's coming with me?"

"Oh no," Rejhan said, holding her hands up and taking a step backwards. "You know all of that science stuff doesn't interest me. I only went to that exhibit with you cos you offered to buy me lunch afterwards," Rejhan shot back in all honestly, for this fact was at least true. Gohan had actually dragged his twin out to the science museum several weeks ago, and had actually entered into a competition to try and win a brand new telescope. Now, this past event proved to be the perfect 'padding' for his plan to work.

"If Rejhan doesn't want to go, I can go with you," Emily offered, sidling up to her brother.

"Sorry squirt, but you'd only end up getting bored. There's not much for someone your age there," he said, and Emily scowled at him.

"But Rejhan doesn't want to go, and you have two passes!"

"Hmm, that is true," Gohan mused. "Maybe I'll take one of the guys from school …"

"Ugh, ok, I'll go. If it saves you from having to hang out with someone from school, then I'll go," Rejhan eventually said, and Emily muttered a few choice phrases under her breath.

"Mum wouldn't want you to leave me alone," she tried in desperation, but the twins didn't seem to care.

"After what you've put us through in the past few days, we deserve some time away from you," Gohan said seriously, and if she hadn't have been so annoyed at them both, Emily would have found the fact that two people with pink hair were trying to be serious highly amusing. Not to mention the fact that Gohan was sporting a rather large black eye. But as it was, she was too annoyed to be amused. How dare they try and leave her behind!

'There's no way that they're going to get away with this,' Emily mused, vowing then and there that wherever the twins went tomorrow, that she would follow them and make them pay for trying to ditch her.

Sharing a look over the top of the blonde's head, the twins smirked. Their plan had been executed without a hitch. Indeed, the two demi's had played their sister perfectly, and they both knew without a doubt that she would turn up in the park tomorrow. Tomorrow, the ultimate revenge would be theirs.


	7. Revenge Begins

Chapter 7

Revenge Begins

That evening, the three demi saiyans were having dinner together, and Gohan and Rejhan were discussing what they were going to be doing the next day. 

"There's gonna be this stall based on DNA which will be good, then there's this booth on astronomy. Did you know that NASA's discovered six whole planets that haven't even been released yet?" Gohan was rambling, getting carried away with himself. Of course, he was only going on about what was there the last time, knowing it was ok to repeat it since Emily wasn't at that one either, and refused to pay attention to what he was saying when ChiChi was discussing it with the twins.

Although Rejhan was acting as though she was interested in what her twin was talking about, she was secretly wishing he would shut up. It was bad enough that he used a science fair as an example for what they had in store for their sister, but he didn't have to go on about it all of the time. Instead, she turned to Emily who was fiddling with her food, which was a sign that something was on her mind or that she was up to something.

"What's wrong? Don't you like your dinner?" she asked, and Emily snapped her head up at her older sister.

"No. The food's fine," she mumbled.

"Then what's the matter?" Gohan asked, also staring at her as he noticed that she was unusually quiet. Emily just shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong. May I be excused please?" she asked, standing up. Gohan just shook his head now and folded his arms.

"No you may not," he replied, and Emily frowned at him and sat back down.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because we want to keep an eye on you and in order for us to do that you need to be in our vision range," Gohan shot back at her.

"Yeah, plus if you disappear on us we know your just planning some kind of prank on us," Rejhan added, and Emily just glared at her.

"Do I look like I have a death wish?" she snapped, and Rejhan just smirked at the remark.

"Well it's good to see we're finally getting through to you," she stated. Emily just poked at her food a bit more before pushing the plate away.

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled.

"Don't be trying to play sick again cause it's not working," Gohan said firmly.

"I'm not. I'm going to my room," Emily yelled, jumping up and storming out of the room.

"Well this is working out well," Rejhan commented, staring after her sister. Gohan just nodded at his twin.

"Yeah well you know what this means don't you? She doesn't suspect a thing. Oh I am so looking forwards to tomorrow," he said grinning now. Meanwhile upstairs in her room, Emily had thrown herself on the computer and logged on to the internet. Seeing a couple of her onscreen buddies she began chatting away to them almost forgetting all about her being angry. Before she knew it she had been typing into the early hours of the morning when there was a knock on her door. It opened half way and Rejhan's sleepy form stuck her head around it, instantly seeing that she was online.

"Em, come on it's one thirty," she groaned, leaning her head against the doorframe.

"So? I'm not going anywhere tomorrow so why should I have to go to bed?" Emily snapped.

"Because it's night time. And that's normally around the time everyone goes to bed. Now come on. Off. Just because you won't sleep doesn't give you the right to stop us," Rejhan shot back, glaring at her now.

"Fine," Emily huffed, turning the computer off and jumping into bed.

"Night," Rejhan called before closing the door. The next morning, the twins were getting ready for the day as Rejhan suddenly remembered something.

"Gohan, I am not going out into public grounds again with pink hair," she announced, and Gohan just smirked at her.

"I was waiting for you to bring that up. Which is why I bought these whilst I was out getting the tickets," Gohan replied, pulling out two brown tubes from his pocket and tossing one to her.

"Nice. And you got our exact colour too. I get first call in the shower!" Rejhan cried, running out the room, and Gohan stared after her.

"Rej. My breakfast," he whined with a forlorn look on his face. He could cook, but found that his sister was much better at it than he was.

It was ten thirty when the sleeping blonde demi saiyan woke up to the smell of bacon wafting through the house. Slipping on a pair of pants and a t shirt, she left her room and followed the heavenly smell and found that it was coming from the kitchen. As she entered the room, she could see Rejhan and Gohan both sitting at the table reading their magazines – Rejhan a fighting one whilst Gohan was reading a science magazine. Rejhan looked up from her magazine and smiled at her little sister.

"Morning. Bacon's in the grill," she announced.

"Uh thanks," Emily muttered, half expecting to be told to make her own breakfast.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Gohan asked, looking up from his magazine also. Emily shrugged her shoulders as she made her way over to the counter and began buttering some bread.

"Oh I dunno. Might train a bit, watch a movie, surf the net. Depends on what mood I'm in later, I haven't woken up properly yet," she replied, slapping the bacon on the bread then joining the twins at the table with her butties and a newly poured glass of milk.

"Well what ever you do, just stay out of trouble," Rejhan told the teen as she returned to her magazine. It wasn't long before the twins were leaving, saying their brief goodbyes then left the blonde alone in the house.

"I really am not in the mood for fighting. I had enough after Rejhan beat the stuffing out of me the other day. I say follow them and see what they get up to. Just gotta make sure I don't get caught," Emily muttered to herself before bringing two fingers to her forehead and disappearing. She soon found the twins a few moments later strolling towards West City;. They'd flown so far to "the event", then had decided to walk the rest of the way.

"This is gonna be one fun day!" Gohan was saying.

"Well if it all goes to plan that is," Rejhan reasoned, and Gohan suddenly frowned and nodded.

"She'll come. I know she'll follow us," he whispered. Suddenly Rejhan stopped and grabbed Gohan by the top before closing her eyes. Looking over a little to the left to where she was standing, she suddenly smiled.

"She has. Over there. Let's not try to cotton on that we know," she replied, opening her eyes as she moved on. Meanwhile Emily had indeed arrived in a small alley way. Behind her was a really big rubbish skip that stank of raw fish. She realised that she'd arrived behind the fishmonger in West City and groaned.

"Here of all places," she muttered as she peered out from behind the wall to see Gohan and Rejhan advancing then quickly ducked behind a small crate.

"So Rej, what would you like to check out firs,." Gohan asked, a little too loudly but it seemed to have worked.

"The sandwich bar," Rejhan replied grinning as they turned another corner. Emily worked out when it was safe then trotted out behind them. Keeping her distance, she followed them for a good few minutes before they turned another corner. She turned the corner too and was stunned to see that they were gone.

"They can't know I'm here, I lowered my ki right down," Emily muttered, stopping as she looked around.

"It doesn't matter, my Sight picks up ki even if your unconscious. Good thing about it really," Rejhan replied, and Emily spun around to face the twins who were both staring at her hard and folding their arms.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan demanded.

"I uh. Thought I'd go for a walk," Emily attempted, but Rejhan just smirked at her sister.

"Uh huh. Nice try Em. I know you well enough by now, you thought you'd sneak out the house, and try and follow us just to see what we're up to. Right?" she replied.

"Heh, you're good. I think I'll go home now," Emily laughed, ready to disappear again only to have Gohan grab her wrist.

"Of course, if you really want to come with us, I'm sure we could get an extra ticket on the door. Rej's right; it is a bit mean leaving you behind, even if you did do all of that stuff to us in the last couple of days," he said, and Emily frowned and turned to look at her sister.

"You said that?" she asked, and Rejhan nodded, even though she knew that Gohan was lying through his back teeth. She'd have been glad for a day without the little brat to look out for. But Gohan had to sound convincing…

"Sure. I mean you're just a kid after all, you're having fun," she replied.

"If you knew I was having fun, why did you beat me up?" Emily asked, staring at Rejhan now.

"Because I was having fun," Rejhan replied solemnly, and that was in fact true.

"If you want to come, you can, but I'm warning you now Em, you don't want to come," Gohan said, and Rejhan frowned at him until she worked out that if he said that it'd only make her want to go even more.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you'll only get bored," Rejhan sighed.

"I want to go. Saves being by myself don't it?" she replied, smiling. Gohan kept a tight hold of her wrist whilst they entered the park in West City. It was then that Emily stopped and stared in shock as she saw the big sign and the evil dinosaur greeting kids outside a tent.

"W-Why are you going here.? I thought you were going to a science fair," she stuttered, trying to back away from the horrible sign.

"We thought this might be entertaining," Gohan said as he tightened his grip on her.

"I think I'll go home now, you two should have a day without me," Emily replied trying to pull out of his grasp.

"Oh but you wanted to come. I knew you would so I got a third ticket. You might aswell just stick around for it, like you said, it saves being by yourself doesn't it?" Rejhan replied smiling, and Emily growled.

"You had this planned out all along didn't you? You tricked me into coming here just so you could embarrass me, well it's not working. I'm going home," Emily half yelled, struggling now to get out of his grip.

"Sorry, you got a ticket so you have to go to it. And we never tricked you, you could have stayed home all day but it was you that decided to come follow us remember?" Gohan asked, staring down at her now.

"There is no way you're getting me in that tent," Emily snarled as they inched closer to the tent.

"Hold on a sec," Rejhan declared, before running over to the purple dinosaur. She bent down and started talking to him, but Gohan and Emily couldn't make out what she was saying to him. She did a lot of hand gestures and pointed over to Gohan and Emily, then the guy in the costume nodded and went inside whilst Rejhan trotted over to them.

"What did you say?" Gohan asked.

"You'll see. Em, these tickets are non refundable so why don't you just sit through it? Least this'll teach you to not be so nosy next time," Rejhan replied.

"I am not nosy! Fine I'll sit through it and that's all, as soon as it ends I'm going," Emily huffed, and with one almighty tug she got out of Gohan's grip and stormed off.

"So what did you say?" Gohan asked again.

"I told him that it was her birthday and she's gonna be his little helper. We just got to find a way to get her on stage. Oh and it's all getting filmed too," Rejhan replied with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh you are so bad," Gohan laughed, mimicking his twin's look.

"I need to be to get revenge on her. Just think of all the stuff she's done to us and you'll just know it'll be worth it," Rejhan said as the three entered the red and white striped tent.


	8. The Ultimate Payback

**Chapter 8 – The Ultimate Payback.**

The blonde-haired demi-Saiyan was on the verge of screaming. Her knuckles were white from how hard she was gripping the bottom of her seat, and her heart was racing, yet for some reason she simply could not take her eyes away from that evil dinosaur. It was like a bad dream that she simply couldn't wake from. She didn't know how much more of this torture she could take!

"They're singing. And dancing," Emily mumbled, and the twins smiled at each other over the top of her head. Seated on either side of her, Gohan and Rejhan were making sure that Emily sat through the entire show, no matter what. They could tell how scared she was, yet Rejhan especially didn't care. She deserved everything that she got.

'Almost time,' the eldest female demi-Saiyan thought to herself with a smile. 'This is gonna be great.'

A few minutes later, and the singing and dancing had stopped, much to Emily's relief. Soon, it was just Barney and a microphone left on the stage, bathed in the spotlight.

"Ok, boys and girls. Today is a very special day, and do you know why?" the evil dinosaur asked in his singsong voice. "Because today is the birthday of a very special little girl. Emily Son!" the dinosaur said, and suddenly a spotlight was blinding said little girl.

"What the hell?" Emily whispered, blinking in the harsh light.

"Come on down here, Emily!" Barney the purple dinosaur called cheerily, and Emily's eyes widened with shock.

"No freaking way!" she said, leaning forwards so she could yell back at the dinosaur. She was just about to lean back in her seat when she suddenly felt Gohan and Rejhan both grab an arm, dragging her to her feet.

"Come on, Em. The nice dinosaur wants you to joint him on the stage," Rejhan said in a sickly sweet voice as she pushed, and Gohan pulled her into the aisle.

Casting a fearful look at her sister, Emily's face had drained of all colour at the look that Rejhan wore. "You … you can't be serious?" she mumbled.

"Deadly," Rejhan replied, a dark look in her eyes.

Digging her heels in, Emily refused to move. On some silent signal, both twins lifted the younger girl up by her arms until her feet were no longer on the ground, and began to walk towards the stage.

"Sorry about that," Gohan said to Barney once the two of them had dragged Emily onto the stage. "But she gets terrible stage fright. We thought this might help her get over it."

"No problem," Barney said to Gohan, before turning to face Emily, who was still being held off of the ground by her siblings. "And how are you today, Emily?"

"How do you think?" she spat at him, but the purple dinosaur merely chuckled at her.

"If you two honestly think that I'm going to stay on this stage, then you've got another thing coming," Emily growled so only the twins could hear her.

"And if you don't stay on this stage, then not only will I confiscate your phone cable, but you will also be on food rations til mum comes home, and you will also be sporting a brand new pink hair style and wardrobe," Rejhan whispered sweetly into the blonde girl's ear, and Emily gulped.

Gohan gave her a shove in the back, and Emily was suddenly in the centre of the stage with the dreaded dinosaur.

"Come on, Emily, sing with me," Barney said in his cheery voice, and Emily could feel her knees shaking. She couldn't move, and when Barney noticed that she wasn't singing alone, nor doing the hand actions with him, he came and stood behind her. Leaning over her, he grabbed both of her hands, and began moving them around to the music. If she hadn't have been so scared, Emily would have double elbowed the stupid dinosaur in the gut, but as it was, she couldn't do anything but stand there and allow herself to be manipulated.

"Look at her face!" Rejhan laughed, and Gohan couldn't help but laugh with her. Emily's face was sickly white; her eyes were way to wide, and her whole body was trembling with fear. "It looks like she's on the verge of tears!"

"As much as she deserves this, I kinda do feel sorry for her," Gohan said, and Rejhan just waved the remark away.

"Oh come on, Gohan. You can't say that you're not enjoying this?"

"Well …" Gohan answered with a smile. "It is kinda funny."

"Kinda funny?"

Gohan gave his twin a sheepish look. "Ok, it's really funny," he said, and Rejhan nodded before turning back to the show.

Barney was now standing in front of Emily, but still had a hold of both of her hands, and was dancing around the stage with her. The poor girl was stumbling every second step due to fear, yet the dinosaur acted as if he didn't notice, and even lifted her up at one point, and spun her around before putting her back down again.

"Now boys and girls, how about we sing a song for the birthday girl?" Barney asked the audience, and the hundreds of kids all cheered.

"Happy birthday to you," the dinosaur sang.

"Happy birthday to you," the kids in the audience joined in.

"Happy birthday dear Emily," the twins joined in, yelling out the words.

"Happy birthday to you!" everyone finished at once, and it was all suddenly too much for Emily to handle. Her bottom lip began to tremble, her hands were balled into tight fists, and her knees were shaking. A second later, and the young teen had collapsed onto her knees on the stage, crying her eyes out.

"Oh look, we actually made her cry," Rejhan said with a laugh, yet Gohan wasn't laughing now.

"Rej, come on, that's enough. The poor kid's terrified," he said before walking onto the stage.

The evil dinosaur was bent over the girl, trying to comfort her, yet every time that he got near to her, Emily's crying intensified. He was definitely glad to see Gohan walking towards him.

"I don't know what happen, but she won't stop crying," the entertainer whispered into Gohan's ear, clearing frazzled by the crying teen.

"That's ok, I'll handle it," Gohan replied, and then crouched down in front of Emily. "Em? It's Gohan."

Without a word, Emily threw her arms around Gohan's neck, and held on as tightly as she could, crying onto his shoulder.

"Gohan, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but please don't let him come near me again. Please!" Emily sobbed, and Gohan nodded as he lifted her up into his arms and walked off of the stage.

"We're going home, Rej," he said with a clear note of authority in his voice as he passed his twin, and Rejhan just nodded her head, following after her brother. Once outside, they took to the sky and headed home, Gohan still carrying the sobbing Emily.

………………………………

When Chichi arrived home the next day, she was shocked to see her house was still in one piece.

"I felt for sure that this place would have been a disaster zone," she mumbled as she unpacked her bags. "And I wonder what's gotten into the kids? Emily especially has been quieter than usual, which just isn't like her. And I can't get any answers out of the twins about her behaviour either. The only kid who is still acting normally is Goten … I wonder what Emily and the twins could have gotten up to?"

Downstairs, Trunks and Goten were fighting it out on Goten's console game, and Emily was hanging out with Gohan. Indeed, the blonde teen had hardly left her older brother alone since the events of the previous day, where he had 'rescued' her from the evil that was Barney the dinosaur. Gohan didn't mind too much, but he did hope that Emily would snap out of it eventually.

Upstairs, Rejhan was sprawled out on her bed, turning a tape over and over in her hands. She knew what was on it, yet it's contents didn't give her the satisfaction that she thought they would. There was just something about seeing her little sister crying in front of all of those people that made her feel … guilty?

'Nah, she had it coming,' she thought to herself, yet it was a cold comfort. 'So what am I going to do with the tape?'

A wicked smile came over her face as she suddenly came up with a solution. She would leave Emily alone for now. Kami knew that she had been punished enough already, yet Rejhan wasn't just going to let her younger sister forget about what had happened.

"Hehe, just wait until your 21st birthday, Emily," Rejhan said out loud as she carefully hid the videotape in her room, an evil glint sparkling in her eyes.

**The End.**

……………………………

Author's note. Hey guys! Well, that's the end of that. I hope you all enjoyed, and please make us happy and review! For more tales of Emily and Rejhan's escapades, please visit our individual profiles. Links can be found on the profile for this account. Thanks!


End file.
